Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining, in situ, geotechnical parameters of sandy soil. The term "geotechnical parameters" is intended to cover parameters of the soil relating to its ability to support loads.
As is known, when there is a need for constructing buildings or other works on sandy soil, one must plan and execute foundations corresponding to specific construction criteria, in relation to the load bearing characteristics or geotechnical parameters that the sandy soil itself presents.
Therefore, it is necessary to carry out accurate and reliable measurements on the sandy soil where one must build, to determine, in this way, the geotechnical parameters required to proceed with the planning of the foundations.
At present, such measurements are carried out by means of dynamic penetrometers, or static agents through multi-directional compression of the sandy soil from a simply driven point. Such a measuring method is empirical, and gives rise to measurements with a high repetition error.